


New Year Wishes

by KrysKrossZee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Resolutions, POV Female Character, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Ginny Weasley has had enough of her life being ruled by her crushes on boys, and is it any wonder when the Chosen One - her boyfriend - seems to be taking her for granted?
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. Make A Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Ginny Weasley/Luna Lovegood fic and I've honestly been so excited to write and post it. I do not have a fixed point at which this fic will end - I'm just going to keep writing until it feels like their story is over.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know!
> 
> Thank you to my betas SethWren and Iconic-Princess!

"So what did you wish for?" The words snapped Ginny out of her thoughts and she turned slightly to look at the blonde girl who was standing next to her, smiling in that way that always made her look like she wasn't one hundred percent there.

"I - Luna, what?" Ginny frowned as she tried to figure out what the other girl meant this time.

"Your new year's wish." Luna said matter-of-factly as she gestured towards the fireworks. "You make wishes on those, don't you?" 

Ginny paused for a moment before she shook her head. "No, they're not quite wishes. They're called resolutions, something that you want to work on for yourself over the next year."

"Like what?" Luna asked as she leaned back in her chair. They were sitting in Ginny's bedroom at The Burrow, watching the display that George and Ron had orchestrated.

The rest of their families and friends were downstairs, sitting out in the garden and enjoying the show. Ginny however, had opted to hide in her room. She and Harry weren't currently speaking and honestly she didn't want to start the year in his company. She got that he was hurt and that he was still recovering from everything that had happened to him, but that didn't make it okay to take everything out on her.

"Like... This year I am going to ace my NEWTs. Or this year I'm going to play professional quidditch." Ginny said softly, she'd made a list of what she thought were workable resolutions, which she did every year, but she didn't generally like to share them with others. They were hers and when you had as many brothers as she did then it was nice to have things that were just hers.

"Those still sound like wishes." Luna pointed out in a way that Ginny was sure she intended to be helpful but just caused the ginger girl to let out a heavy sigh. 

"They're still things that _I'm_ going to work on though. Not things that I just expect to happen because I ‘wished on’ some balls of fire." She told Luna before she stood up so that she could move closer to the window. It was the wrong move to make, she soon realised as she looked down to see Harry sitting next to her brothers, laughing and chatting with them. "That's it." She muttered under her breath as she turned back to face Luna. "I'm adding one more. This year is going to be all about me, myself, and I. No more fooling around with boys who waste my time."

Luna frowned a little at that. "Boys waste your time?" She asked slowly.

Ginny nodded in reply. "Yes." After being hurt badly in her first year at school, it had taken her a long time to actually connect with anyone. She'd been the school pariah during her third year because of the things that she had done when possessed and so when the first boy had shown any interest in her, she'd thrown herself at him. Of course, this poor boy had been Neville and he had just been after friendship. Once Ginny understood this, she realised that Neville was the best friend that she could ask for.

The next boy to come along was Dean, someone that she had been convinced that she loved, and she maybe she had loved him, but they were no good for each other. She was essentially a jock and he was an art geek. On paper, it could have worked. The romance novels that she had read told her that it should have worked. But they were just too different, like chalk and cheese and their personalities had clashed so badly that they had spent all their time arguing towards the end.

And then there was Harry. The real reason she had never been able to love another. The boy she had idolised for as long as she could remember. She’d gotten him in the end, landed him as her friends often said - in that creepy way that only teenage girls could convey. What was her prize? A broken man who didn’t even seem to want her now that he had her. They argued, not in the same way that she had argued with Dean. When she and Harry argued, it felt like her world was crumbling down around her.

He didn’t like that she was returning to Hogwarts, that she was spending so much time without him, that they were living separate lives while they both healed, and he made that horribly clear the other day. The worst part is that if he’d asked nicely for her to consider dropping out, she probably would have, but instead he had just yelled at her. She’d done her best to keep her cool and had just walked away from him. They hadn’t spoken since and honestly, she thought it was for the best.

Except for the fact that now she was hiding upstairs when her entire family was downstairs.

She let out a groan as she fell back on her bed, her eyes now on her ceiling instead of on the fireworks that she could still hear booming outside of her window. “Next time I have one of my great ideas, like coming home for the holidays, talk me down, yeah?”

“Of course I’ll help you when the wrackspurts get you again," came Luna's reply as she plopped down on the bed beside her.

Ginny rolled her eyes but the other girl's antics did cause a smile to move onto her lips. If there was something that the blonde was good at, it was making her smile. She reached for Luna's hand and gave it a small squeeze, grateful that she had decided to stay with her instead of joining the festivities downstairs or even just staying home with her own father.

"Ginny?" Harry's voice was quiet but clear enough that it carried through the door and into Ginny's bedroom where she was attempting to repack her trunk and psych herself up for going back to school. It wasn't that she didn't want to go, because she did - she wanted to enjoy her last few months there. No, her reluctance was more to do with leaving her brothers.

"What do you want?" She asked, not bothering to open the door for Harry, deciding that if he were really that bothered then he could just come in. They hadn't had boundaries before, though maybe that was part of the problem.

"To talk." Harry had seemingly taken the hint that he was going to have to make his own way in and had now pushed open the door.

Ginny turned to face him, a hand on her hip as she raised an eyebrow at him. "Go on then. I'm listening." She was going back to Hogwarts in the morning so whatever he had to say wasn't going to change that.

The boy with the messy black hair that made her oh-so-very weak at the knees stared at her, clearly having expected some other reaction, but she didn't know what. "I - uh -" He began, pausing only so that he could take a hesitant step into her room. "I'm sorry about the other day."

Ginny let out a sigh. "I know." She said quietly, practically deflating at his apology. "I just don't think that 'sorry' is enough, Harry."

Harry blinked slowly and Ginny wondered for a brief moment if she'd accidently spoken a different language. "What do you mean?" He asked slowly, his eyes fixed on her now in a way that made her insides squirm.

"I mean… I mean, I don't think I can keep doing this. I can't keep hoping that just because I love you it will magically make everything better. I mean, I think we need time apart so that we can heal." Ginny tried to keep her voice calm and even as she spoke, even if the very words were cutting at her heart. She believed what she was saying though, every word of it.

"We're always apart!" Harry exclaimed, that temper of his that so often clashed with her own showing its ugly face. "You're about to leave me again!"

Ginny dropped her eyes to his shoes for a moment before she forced herself to meet his gaze. "You had the option to come back to school like 'Mione." She pointed out, not letting him blame this on her want to actually finish school, to claim back some semblance of normalcy after losing Fred. "But that doesn't change the fact that I feel like you're suffocating me, Harry."

Harry fell silent but Ginny could feel everything that he wanted to say. She knew he wouldn't dare speak now though, just in case he said something that would make all of this worse, not that Ginny reckoned there was anything that he could possibly say that would, but she didn't dare say that aloud.

Ginny pulled in a deep breath before she made herself continue. "I made some resolutions when you were all outside enjoying the fireworks, ringing in the new year, the new start - and that's what I want. I want a new start. I want.. I want to be me." She knew that she probably sounded insane but she had started now so she was definitely going to finish. "I don't want to be the Weasley Girl anymore. I don't want to be the girl that almost got a bunch of muggleborns killed. I don't want to be Harry Potter's girlfrien-"

"Wow. Okay. Yeah. I get it." Harry held up his hands in an attempt to get her to stop, and while it did stop her words in their tracks, her thoughts were still running on at a mile a minute.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I just think that-"

"We need to take a break." He cut her off again but at least this time he appeared to have read her mind perfectly. They'd been so out of sync these last two weeks that it had completely thrown her, but then other than last summer when they had all been riddled with grief, they hadn't ever actually had a chance to be a couple. Now that they had, they just didn't seem to work.

"Yeah." Ginny agreed, though she didn't know if his idea of a break was the same as hers. She needed time to get to know herself again instead of just simply jumping from one relationship to the next. And she had no idea if the woman who was going to come out the other side of her self exploration would even care for him at all. She wanted to believe that she would. She'd had a crush on the Chosen One since she was 10 years old, that was almost half her life.

"I..I guess I'll see you when you come home for the summer." Harry said slowly before he turned to leave her room.

Ginny's heart ached to see him look so broken but at the same time she knew that she had to let him go. They couldn't go on like this, both being miserable. What was that saying? If you love someone, let them go? And she did love him. Love just wasn't enough anymore.

Once he was out of sight, she fell backwards on her bed, her eyes fixed on her ceiling. She blew out a raspberry in an attempt to chase away her own thoughts. Part of her wanted to chase after him and beg him not to leave her, even if this had been her idea in the first place. She closed her eyes tightly and forced herself to take several deep breaths while she corrected herself. She didn't need Harry; she didn't need anyone.

When she opened her eyes again, something on her ceiling caught her eye. With a small frown she stood up on her bed so that she could get a better look and her frown swiftly turned into a smile when she saw the words 'Make a wish' written there.

She reached up to touch the words gently with two fingers. It was Luna's handwriting and for some reason that made the words feel all that more special.


	2. See The Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm loving where this is going and being able to get into the head of Ginny. She's still a teenage girl, and it's an enjoyable experience to be able to just roll with her teenage emotions, while also seeing her deal with the repercussions of a war.
> 
> Thanks again to SethWren and Iconic-Princess for betaing!

It was weird to be back at school and to not be in a relationship with someone, but that wasn't to say that it was a bad sort of weird. It meant that she saw the castle in a different light, and she saw her friends in a different light. She didn't know what exactly had changed, especially when she took into consideration the fact that Harry hadn't been with her at Hogwarts for the last year and a half. It wasn't as if being single freed her up to new dating possibilities either, not when she had her resolution of just focusing on herself.  
Nothing changed and yet everything had. Although she often lay in bed at night and a dull ache settled in her chest to remind her just how much it hurt to have admitted that her relationship with Harry was in fact over, she still felt like this was the right decision. She was doing what was best for her.   
What was best for her included a lot of Quidditch practice. She had taken over as captain of the team this year, which felt wrong in a lot of ways considering that it had once been Harry's position, but as everyone on her team and in her house had pointed out, she was the best player for the job. She couldn't argue with the facts but somehow that made her feel as though she had so much more to prove. She needed everyone to see that she didn't just get the job because of who she was but what she could do.   
"You alright?" Luna asked after a particularly grueling lone practice in which Ginny had put herself through hell.  
She'd showered and was now lying on the grass next to the blonde, her eyes fixed on the slowly greying sky. It looked as though it was about to snow but she didn’t know that she could make herself go back inside just yet, and it wasn’t as if the barefoot Lovegood girl was complaining either.  
“Yeah.” She answered after a moment which she used to collect her thoughts. “I think so anyway.” She added. She knew her actions as of late told a different story but at least Luna didn’t share a dorm with her and couldn’t hear her cry. The girls that did wouldn’t dare say anything either. Almost everyone was intimidated by Ginny and it had been that way for a long time.  
It didn’t bother her though. She knew that the people that mattered didn’t care about rumours or speculation. They knew the real Ginny. Sure, that group of people was fairly small (consisting mainly of Luna, Hermione, and Ginny) but it was quality over quantity, right?  
Luna was silent for a while, which Ginny also didn’t mind. It gave her a moment to collect her thoughts. She knew that Hermione and Neville would be waiting for them back inside the castle. They usually ate together as a rule, though none of them knew exactly why that rule was in place. She supposed that it gave them all a sense of family, especially when there was no need for the family that Neville had spent the last year building. Hermione… Well, she needed a family more than ever now. No-one knew where her parents were and unfortunately the Ministry were too busy to go searching for a couple of Muggles. Ginny thought it was total and utter bullshit, especially considering how much Hermione had done for everyone.  
Of course, Harry had spent the last few weeks bending Hermione's ear about how they couldn't even trust the Ministry in the first place. Ginny understood where his reservations came from, but the Ministry was under Kingsley's leadership now and he was someone who had been on their side during the war, not to mention the fact that he was rebuilding the Ministry from the ground up. It wasn't the same organisation as it had been during the war and she couldn't continue to live her life not being able to trust anyone.  
"You sure you're alright, Gin?" Luna asked and as Ginny turned her head in the blonde's direction, she could see that she had propped herself up on one elbow.  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Ginny asked as she sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. She had no reason to feel like this. She was the one that had ended it with Harry so she should be happy, right? She'd got what she wanted, and yet everything still felt wrong.  
Luna just blinked at her for a moment and Ginny wondered what sort of creature the other girl was going to claim had told her of Ginny's apparent not okayness, but instead the girl just reached over and touched her cheek instead.  
"I know you." The words surprised Ginny, though she wasn't entirely sure why that was. She supposed that it could have had something to do with her not thinking that she even knew herself.  
She tried to give Luna a smile. She was grateful for the girl's concern, but as far as she was concerned, there were far more important things in the world to worry about. "Shall we go to dinner?" She asked instead of giving Luna a verbal answer and slowly she pushed herself to her feet, reaching a hand down to help Luna up as well. She couldn't talk about what was on her mind, and although she knew that it wasn't exactly healthy, she had to lock it away.

Ginny flopped down into an armchair in the room of requirement and let out a heavy sigh that was met only with a raised eyebrow from Neville who was sat across from her with a book resting on his lap. She knew she was doing a terrible job at convincing her friends that she was doing okay, but she didn't seem to have the energy to keep up a pretense. Neville was her oldest friend, someone who had never once seen her as Ron's little sister, or the youngest Weasley. He had seen her for who she really was and he had never stopped seeing her.  
"Want to talk?" He asked as he closed his book and set it down on the low table that was sat between them. They both knew that whether Ginny wanted to talk about what was on her mind or not, she needed to.  
"I don't know, Neville." She said quietly. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I thought I'd be happy, or happier at least, if I weren't tied to Harry, but I'm just...not." She had no idea how to explain a feeling that she didn't quite understand.  
"Do you miss him?" Neville asked after a moment, his head tilted to the side. Ginny could feel his eyes studying her, trying to read her, and as getting as many answers as she was from her own brain.  
"No." She replied without even needing to think about it. It was the truth. She didn't miss Harry. She missed the feeling of being loved, of being wanted, but he hadn't even been giving her that. "I think this might have been easier in many ways if I did miss him." She admitted as she ran her fingers through her hair and began to plait it as she always did for bed. The eighth years would be kicking her out soon, though she knew that if she really did want to stay then no-one would stop her.  
Neville gave a slow nod, as if he understood, but Ginny didn't know how he possibly could when she was talking gibberish. "Sounds like how you're feeling has nothing to do with Harry then." He said, his voice quiet but knowing in a way that really suited him.  
Ginny looked down at the hands that she had clasped together in her lap. "Yeah, maybe."  
"Come here, Gin." Neville beckoned her over with his arms open, and at first Ginny wanted to refuse his offer, but when she looked at his face, she saw that it wasn't pity.  
She made her way around the coffee table and let him hold her in a way that reminded her of how Fred used to. Her eyes welled with tears at that thought but she didn't dare pull away. If she did that, then the moment would end and she didn't think that she was strong enough for that. She didn't think that she was strong enough to lose this feeling all over again, and she definitely wasn't strong enough to have him hold her like this ever again either.  
Being strong was her thing, something that everyone knew her for, but everyone was wrong. She'd never told anyone that she wasn't strong. She was just a silly girl who was able to keep up a pretty convincing front, and while that was more than enough to help her get by, it was also pretty exhausting.  
She let Neville hold her for a while; just long enough for her tears to subside so that he wouldn't see them when she pulled back. "Thanks." She mumbled after clearing her throat before making a show of checking the time on her watch. "I guess I better turn in. That potions essay won't write itself tomorrow." She was actually half-serious about that. She really did want to do well this year and that meant having to put some effort into her work.  
"I'll see you at breakfast?" Neville asked as she stood up. They both knew that she would be there. She always was. Every meal, always there, by his side, like she had been for the last year and a half.  
She gave him a smile in reply and headed out of the room of requirement, leaving the eighth years alone. She didn't particularly want to go to bed just yet, but it wasn't as if she had many other options. She supposed she could hang out in the Gryffindor Common Room for a bit, but she tended to avoid that particular spot. It was a place that brought back far too many memories for her - but then again, most places around the castle did.  
She decided to go for a walk instead, deciding that a bit of fresh air might be just what she needed to tire herself out enough to sleep that night. She hummed to herself as she walked, deciding that if she was focusing on a particular tune, then she wouldn't be able to dwell in her own thoughts for much longer. This however backfired when she almost tripped down the stairs. Thankfully someone grabbed her arm, essentially saving her from falling head first.  
"And people say I'm the one with my head in the clouds." Luna's voice was attached to the hand that was firmly grasped around her upper arm.  
"I - uh - guess I was lucky you were here." Ginny hummed as she steadied herself at the top of her staircase and did her best to slow her heart rate down, but her best friend's fingers on her arm didn't seem to be helping her.  
Luna gave her a soft smile but there was another moment before the let go of Ginny's arm. "I'm glad you see it that way." She said softly. "Where are you off to?"  
Ginny paused as conflicting thoughts ran through her head simultaneously. On the one hand, she didn't want to be alone with her thoughts, but on the other she wanted to be alone to process her thoughts and the emotions she had just experienced. "Just out for some fresh air." She eventually settled on. "You?"  
She felt, rather than saw, Luna look her up and down. For some reason that almost made her feel naked. It was a type of vulnerability that she really did not think that she was comfortable with. "I was looking for you."  
This surprised Ginny for some reason, though she didn't know why. Okay, they'd said their good nights after dinner - she had opted to spend some time with Neville and Hermione, whereas Luna had decided to go to her dorm. No-one had asked why or what she was going to do and it was now dawning on Ginny that maybe someone should have.  
"Looking for me?" She repeated as she turned to face Luna, not really caring about going out on her walk now.  
"Yeah. I wanted to give you something." Luna told her and without another word she slipped a piece of paper into Ginny's palm and with a kiss to her cheek, she turned on her heel and left.  
Ginny's brow furrowed slightly as she watched the blonde practically skipping away. She was a strange one, but then Ginny had known that since the moment she had met Luna Lovegood. Once her friend was out of sight she unfolded the piece of paper and couldn't help but smile at the words written there.  
'Only in the darkness, can you see the stars.'


	3. You've Got This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny is stressed out about her potions' essay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to MelodyLepetit and SethWren for betaing
> 
> Sorry this took so long to get an update; I have been very distracted.

Ginny hadn't figured out what Luna's note meant by breakfast the next morning. She knew that there was a chance that the note didn't mean anything at all, but something told her that there was more to it and she couldn't shake that feeling no matter how much she tried.

And she'd been trying all night.

She'd wanted to sleep, to actually get some rest because she was so sick of being exhausted all the time, but that hadn't happened. She'd ended up obsessing all night. It wasn't even like her to obsess, that was a trait that she liked to tell herself was mainly held by her brothers. Nevertheless Luna seemed to be able to get inside of Ginny's head in a way that she had never anticipated.

Neville seemed to notice that something was up because he ended up staring at her in a way that made Ginny want to hit him. She refrained from doing so, mainly because he was her best friend. It sort of helped that Hermione was attempting to make conversation, but Ginny was far too exhausted to follow what was being said. She had no idea how she was meant to make it through her potions essay, let alone a day of classes. That was another reason that she didn't hit Neville.

In the end, she had to tell herself that the note didn't mean anything. She'd promised herself that she wouldn't obsess over boys this year and yet here she was, letting herself obsess over things that her best friend did instead. She supposed that was probably just who she was, someone who had to have something to obsess and fixate over, but that was an altogether exhausting way to live. That had become more than apparent just over the last twelve or so hours.

Somehow she didn't fall asleep during class but when she had a free period, she wound up napping in front of the fire - her potions essay laid out on her lap. Her intention had been to at least try to do some work on it, but as usual life hadn't gone to plan.

She didn't even know that she had fallen asleep until Hermione woke her up; the girl knocking her foot and jolting Ginny awake.

"Hey." She said quietly, her eyes visibly scanning Ginny in a way that made the redhead feel uncomfortable however she knew that she couldn't really say anything about it. "Neville thought you could use a friend."

Ginny paused for a moment. If Neville thought that she needed someone to talk to, then why had he sent someone else? She tried not to be annoyed about the fact that Neville seemed to think that she needed a babysitter in the first place. He was concerned and she hadn't really given him a reason to be concerned yet.

"Thanks." She said slowly as she shuffled her position slightly and moved her parchment off of her lap and onto the arm of the chair. It was times like this that she wished her potions essay would write itself, but she knew that she was out of luck.

"You alright?" Hermione asked slowly after a few moments of silence. She'd clearly expected Ginny to take the lead but that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

"Uh." Ginny stuttered out. She didn't know how to answer that. She wasn't alright but not for the reasons that everyone seemed to believe. Everyone thought that she was just heartbroken about ending things with Harry - and it dawned on her that he'd potentially told everyone that it was him that had dumped her. "I'm tired?" She said slowly as she pulled her legs up to cross them under her in the armchair.

Hermione watched her for a moment before she gave a short nod. Ginny knew that it was unlikely that she did understand. Especially when she didn't understand herself, but she knew that Hermione liked to give the illusion that she did understand.

Ginny pulled in a deep breath before she met Hermione's gaze. "I'm just a bit tense." She admitted quietly. "Between schoolwork and Quidditch and trying to figure…" She trailed off. She wasn't sure that she was ready to admit that she was trying to figure out Luna.

"To figure out what you want to do after school?" Hermione asked slowly as she moved to sit closer to Ginny who just shook on her head.

"No, that's not it." She said quietly. She had known since the first moment that she had sat on a broom what she had wanted to do. Her family and most of her friends were all aware of the fact that she wanted to be a Quidditch player, that that was what she had been training for for the past few years. She didn't have a back up plan, mainly because she couldn't imagine herself doing anything other than playing professional Quidditch, but also because she was pretty confident that she didn't need one.

Hermione looked confused, but then Ginny supposed that was to be expected when she was making very little sense. "So it's Harry?"

Ginny shook her head quickly. "No, it's not Harry. It's nothing to do with him. I stand by what I said to him. We needed a break - and no, I've no idea how long that break will be, just that it had to happen." She paused for a moment. This was where it was definitely complicated sharing a best friend with your ex, but she felt like she needed to at least try to explain herself. Whether Hermione chose to listen or not was not down to her and she knew that she just needed to accept that. "I don't actually know what's wrong with me." She admitted, her voice small again. She hated being vulnerable but that was exactly how she felt just now.

Hermione slowly reached out to take her hand, twisting their fingers together in a way that Ginny wanted to be comforting but in reality just made her feel like Hermione was pitying her. She didn't need pity. She just needed to know that her friends were there for her.

She didn't pull her hand away, however. She wanted to take comfort in whatever form it just happened to take.

They were both silent for a few moments before Ginny realised that she better speak again. They both had another class soon anyway so it wasn't as if they could just sit around here while Ginny felt sorry for herself.

"I'll be okay." She found herself reassuring Hermione even though that wasn't at all what she wanted to do. "I'll feel better once we get through all the exams." She knew that was a while away yet, but at least it gave Hermione a timeline of sorts so she wouldn't keep watching Ginny as though she'd announced that she was dying.

Hermione gave a short nod. "Okay, but if you ever need to talk, you can talk to me. You know that, right?"

"I know." Ginny said as she gave Hermione's hand a squeeze before she dropped it and pushed herself to her feet. It wasn't likely that she would speak to Hermione. They were close, but not in the same way that she was close to Neville, or even Luna for that matter. Hermione was her friend because she was friends with Ron and Harry. That didn't mean that she didn't like the other girl, but it had started out as a forced friendship because they were the only two girls.

The two of them left the common room, climbing out of the portrait hole and falling into step with each other as they headed down the stairs.

"Your head is swimming with wrackspurts." Luna's voice floated over to Ginny who was currently sitting in the middle of the floor of the Room of Requirement with her papers and books surrounding her in a sort of pinwheel.

The thinking behind her setup had been that maybe she would be able to concentrate on the notes themselves, but so far that had yet to work.

"And what's that mean?" She asked slowly as she looked up, the feather of her quill tickling her chest which honestly was a nice distraction, not that she needed any more distractions.

"You're troubled." Luna said matter-of-factly, her head tilted to one side slightly before she dropped down to sit cross legged opposite. "What troubles you?"

Ginny blinked slowly. She couldn't help but be a little annoyed that everyone seemed to think that they needed to check up on her. She didn't exactly have any of the answers that anyone wanted to hear from her either. They all wanted her to tell them something that could be fixed easily.

Luna wasn't like that though. Luna always wanted to know what was actually going on in Ginny's head - which amused her considering the fact that no-one ever knew what was going through Luna's own head. Oftentimes Ginny had wondered about asking but it was one of the joys of being Luna's friend, the suspense and not knowing.

"I wish I could tell you." Ginny said quietly as she managed to make her words come out of her mouth out of her mouth. They didn't answer Luna's question, however, but she knew that the blonde was unlikely to hold that against her or think that Ginny was withholding anything from her on purpose. "I…" She trailed off and ended up giving a small shrug. Part of her said to just admit that she was broken and have it over with but she didn't think that she could do that. She felt broken but admitting that aloud was a whole new Quidditch game.

Luna gave her a small smile which was all that Ginny needed to tell her that it was okay, that she didn't need to explain herself. She let herself watch Luna for a moment or two before she turned her attention back to her potions' notes and the essay that she was still struggling to even start.

Ginny was all too aware that Luna was watching her write, but she did her best to get on with it anyway. She didn't particularly mind Luna watching her anyway. If it had been anyone else then she would probably have thrown something at them, but Luna was different.

She didn't know how long she sat there for but she was pretty sure that she had missed dinner by this point, and so Luna would have too. Fortunately she wasn't hungry, but she knew that she would probably have to head on down to the kitchen when she was finished up here to grab herself something to at least snack on. She hadn't eaten breakfast and she'd only picked at her sandwich at lunch time. The lack of food wasn't doing much for her energy levels, but then she was also too tired to eat - and no doubt even sleep at this point.

She was also toying with the idea of asking Madame Pomfrey for a sleeping potion at this point because she didn't think that she would manage to get through another day as a zombie. She had no idea how she'd managed to get through today after all, though it would seem that from Hermione and Neville airing their concerns that she hadn't done a particularly good job of that.

When she was finally finished with her essay, she tidied up her notes before falling backwards on the floor, letting herself stare up at the ceiling which was filled with small floating candles. It always reminded her of twinkling stars and somehow that always made her feel safe.

She couldn't help but smile when Luna lay down next to her and reached to take her hand. Ginny gave her hand a squeeze but neither of them said anything. Words weren't needed between the two of them, they had reached the point years ago where they were just happy to be in each other's company.

It wasn't until the eighth years, who Ginny had actually forgotten were even there, started to move towards their beds that the pair realised that they probably should head back to their own dorms. Part of Ginny wondered if they should ask about moving into the RoR with them. It wasn't as if she was actually friends with those in her own year, other than Luna, but she also didn't want to impose.

She and Luna parted ways, which was honestly one of the worst parts of Ginny's day. She watched the blonde head on up to her own tower, her movements suggesting that her mind was somewhere else as she practically floated up the staircase. 

She shook her head slightly before she turned to head towards her own tower, almost dropping her notes in how quickly she turned. But that was when a scribble of Luna's handwriting caught her eye in the top corner of one of the pages. 

'You've got this.'

Ginny stared at it for a moment before swiftly ripping it off the page and folding it up to put inside her pocket. Luna's notes were odd, but they were starting to become something that she found herself looking forward to.


End file.
